kingfallsamfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
This page contains locations of interest in scenic King Falls and about the town itself. King Falls: A Summary A very small town situated in the valley between mountains. Route 72 is the main road in and out of town. Population of King Falls is estimated to be around ~30,000. Schools in King Falls include: -University of King Falls -King Falls Technical College -King Falls High School -King Falls Middle School -Conkite Middle School -Hatchenhaw Elementary School -King Falls Elementary School -St. John's Christian Academy (Pre K - 12th Grade) Arts House Films A little place on the outskirts of town that plays artsy indie films, only for "the hippiest dippiest of people". Beauregard Manor Home of Howard Ford Beauregard III . Located out of town. Beauregard Textile Factory One of the older buildings in King Falls, built on top of the Hatchenhaw Indians ancient burial grounds. This location is known for sightings of ghosts and other paranormal activity, some of which apparently have been recorded on video and posted to YouTube. In episode six Sammy mentions that Ben showed him one of these videos and that involved ghosts attempting to scalp factory workers. The Beauregards have always denied that they built on an ancient Indian burial ground. Bent-And-Dent Get your canned food and gossip here. Workplace of Craig. Big Pine Medical Center The hospital in Big Pine to which the unnamed hiker found with the body of Caroline Vaughn, was sent to. Big Pine Memorial Hospital Where Cecil was sent after being attacked by the shadows Big Pine Country Club Big Swallow Penitentiary The prison of the region. Christie's Carwalk Castle "Christie's Carwalk Castle on Nebraska Avenue will take care of all that for you, and you get a KFAM discount. Don't... Don't be a heathen." - Ben Arnold City Hall Home of the King Falls local government. The City Hall was newly remodeled around the time of the Sixth Annual Best Small Town in America Celebration, where Mayor Grisham announced a 2.5 million dollar add on was going to be built. Doctor Raoul's Chiropractic Office Located on the strip mall near Glory Holes. According to Sammy, there is a donut shop on the same street. Ernie Salcedo's Slice of the World Cafeteria Where you can get a little bit of everything. Glory Holes Mini Golf Formally known as Sir Putts-A-Lot, the old mini golf course has seen better days. According to the King Falls Blogspot page (The King Falls Gazette), Sir Putts-A-Lot was owned by Mr William Lawrence who sold the land to an unknown buyer. In episode twenty-one it was revealed that it was Reverend Xavier Hawthorne who bought the land with the intention of rebuilding the mini golf course with a Christian theme to match the King Falls First Baptist Church next door. It was also Reverend Hawthorne who decided to rename the mini golf course Glory Holes, much to the delight of Sammy who wanted to mark the opening day on all the calendars in King Falls. It was a favourite location for Ben during middle school. Granny Frickard's Froggery The best frog legs money can buy, claims to "put some pep in your step and some hop in your heart". Owned by Granny Frickard with the assistance of her grandson, Greg Frickard. Ben claims the Frickards use poached frogs from the lake. Hatchenaw Burial Ground Ancient Indian burial ground of the Hatchenhaw tribe. The Beauregard family bought the Hatchenhaw land for a song due to the burial ground. They used this site to build the Beauregard Textile Factory. Sightings and videos have arisen of Hatchenhaw apparitions scalping Factory employees. Hermione's Hair Cuttery The local hair dresser Sammy Stevens get's his amazing man-bun tended at. Hollybrook Estates A good five miles outside of town, Hollybrook Estates is the home of Doyle Bevins , a frequent caller to the station. Ben has never heard of any supernatural events happening in the Hollybrook area, despite Doyle's claims about his haunted toaster and cursed front lawn. King Falls 24hour Fitness Cynthia has confirmed that Ben Arnold is a member at this fitness center King Falls AM Station An old radio station located at the top of a mountain, accessible through Sweetzer Forest. Known radio broadcasts include "Chet Sebastian's Jazz Corner", "King Falls Sewing Corner", and "The Sammy and Ben Show". King Falls First Baptist Church Located next to the old mini golf course, the King Falls First Baptist Church is an old building that has been called "a sinkhole waiting to happen". It was recently purchased by Reverend Xavier Hawthorne who plans to raise money to turn the building into a Mega Church. Concerns have been raised about how this is going to happen considering the Church is located on a street corner with at least one known location next door. King Falls Forever Cemetery One of a handful of cemeteries in King Falls. Contains the Beauregard mausoleum. King Falls Library ''"Built by Francois Swindle in 1912. Largest brick and mortar structure in King Falls until 1918 when City Hall was built." '' The library was recently renovated due to an unsolved arson case that involved the top floor of the library being set on fire. The disappearance of Mrs Kilpatrick , the old King Falls Librarian, happened around the same time the top floor was burned down. It is unknown whether Mrs Kilpatrick was the one who started the fire, but it is highly likely that she did it in an attempt to get rid of the 'visions' of President Abraham Lincoln and John Wilkes-Booth. Due to Mrs Kilpatrick's disappearance, Emily Potter took over as the new King Falls Librarian. King Falls Mall A common location for Christmas shopping. Cynthia Higgenbaum calls the mall a death trap and claims that a gang of Vampires live in the mall, eyeing people up and down, probably looking for a good vein. They're probably only goth kids hanging around the Hot Topic, and they're probably just looking for a neck tattoo. Lake Hatchenhaw The location of the Annual King Falls Bass Tournament, and the Lake Hatchenhaw lake monster, Kingsie . Two bodies have been found in the lake, one found in episode three and the other found in episode twenty-one, but only the identity of the body found in episode twenty-one is known. The unidentified body is commonl y referred to as "The John Doe". It has been confirmed by Dr. Jeffrey Rosenblum, the County Coroner, as well as Deputy Troy Krieghauser that "The John Doe" did reanimate, but was shot by Deputy Troy. The second body reanimated in a similar way, but it is unknown whether it met the same fate as "The John Doe". It has been confirmed that Kingsie had nothing to do with either victims death. Ron Begley's Bait & Tackle is also located nearby. Libbydale Farms Location of mysterious crop circles. Main Street Park Commonly used for the King Falls Annual Best Small Town in America Celebration. Noland's Drug Store Of which dumpster Jacob found a mysterious box. Old Mrs. Baker's Bakery Located on Main Street, next to Rich McGuff's Ernie's Leatherbound Books and Sally's Beauty. It has been empty for years, ever since Mrs. Baker retired, but was recently bought by the Science Institute. The Pomchi Palace Owned by Archie Simmons , a dog breeder known for his pure-bred Pomchis (part Pomeranian part Chihuahuas). The Pomchi Palace is located quite close to Route 72, which seems to be a hotspot for werewolf activity. Red Rock Bar A bar frequently visited by Chet Sebastian and Storm Sanders . Ron Begley's Bait & Tackle Both the workplace and home of Ron Begley's Bait & Tackle owner, Ron Begley . Rose's Diner Located near Route 72. Rose's Diner is home to great food and great conversation, it is a popular breakfast location. Sammy and Ben eat at Rose's Diner often, usually after they finish broadcasting "The Sammy and Ben Show". Route 72 A road through King Falls, often used by King Falls work commuters. Route 72 was the location where two known victims were abducted by the UFOs while on the air with Sammy and Ben in episodes one and twenty-five. It was also the place where Finn , an over the road driver, hit a werewolf with his truck and just moments later was attacked by the same werewolf in episode four. The UFOs are frequently spotted along this road. Saddle Creek Used to be a large river, but has been dammed up, and is now only a creek. The river was one of the reasons King Falls was located here. Sally's Beauty One of the many shops on Main Street. Sweetzer Forest The location of an apparition called General Abeline . He changes, and in one case removes the signs in Sweetzer Forest to try and save his troops from the greatest massacre in King Falls history. It is very common for people to become lost within the forest. Shady Oaks Resting Home Where Cecil Sheffield was moved to recover after having been at the Big Pine Memorial Hospital. Sassy's House of Ass The strip club frequented by Chet Sebastian. Former workplace of Tammy Two-Tones , and now Tick Free . The Science Institute The Science Institute was built in 2015. At the start of the show, the insitute was under construction. The building has high set windows that can't be opened, and that lets the light fall down into the building instead of straight in. On the right side of the building are big laboratories and several hanger bases. Paulie's Pizza Pavilion Sadly, does not deliver to radio stations on mountains in the middle of the night... Perdition Woods Home to the infamous Devil's Doorstep . Haunted camping grounds. DO NOT GO HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Phoenix Flint's HiFi Spy Store Get your HiFi and espionage equipment here!Category:Locations